Dragon Ball ZT
by DBZfan1634
Summary: A new Dragon Ball with epic battles and extreme story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Attack on the Earth

Goku punched, then kicked. Then he punched and kicked again. "Man, training is easy as pie for me! Considering the levels I can rise to now, I barely break a sweat!" Chi-Chi walked in with a tray of food and drinks, then Goku accidentally kicked the table as Chi-Chi was putting the tray on it.

The table fell as the food and drinks did and Chi-Chi fell on the floor. She grunted in frustration. "Goku, how many times do I have to tell you, no training in the house?" Goku raised the table and put it back on his legs. "Sorry, Chi-Chi!" Goten walked in carrying his new cell phone and was holding it to his ear. "How about tonight, Feliz? Sound good? Great! See you then!" He hung up and pocketed his cell phone.

Goten then sat down at the table and asked, "Where's dinner?" Chi-Chi sat back up and said, "It was here…and it WOULD be here if your father hadn't knocked the table down with the food and drinks." Goten then smiled without a care and put his legs on the table saying, "Oh, well!" Chi-Chi, horrified, said, "Do I not teach any manners to you guys?"

Goten took his legs off the table and said, "I'll just catch us some fish to eat!" As Goten was walking out, an announcement on the TV came on. The announcer shouted nervously, "We interrupt this program to bring you a horrifying announcement! There have been several reports of explosion all over West City! The person who did this is unknown, but we managed to get a close-up of him!"

The figure looked like a shadow of a person with spiky hair who was walking toward a car as if nothing was happening. "Lights out." said the figure and he snapped his fingers. The car exploded and flew towards a café!

Goku looked stiff and said, "I'm going out there." He put his fingers on his forehead while Chi-Chi said, "Goku, no!" Too late. Goku had used Instant Transmission.


	2. Chapter 2: The Strange Boy

Chapter 2: The Strange Boy

Goku had used Instant Transmission and teleported himself to West City. He looked around and saw smoke every inch of the way. He balled his fists and clenched his teeth. "The monster who did this will pay for what he's done to this city…"

Then, a blue blast came from the east side of the city and hit a jewelry shop! Goku rushed to the scene and saw smoke billowing from the windows and roof. Then, a figure floated to him. "Well, well, well. You look just like one of my Saiyan brethren. Have you come to destroy this planet, too?" said the apparent attacker.

Goku, who was kneeling down, stood up and said, "Sorry, but I'm not destructive like you. I at least have respect for people!" The figure smirked. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. The mental kind of our race, huh? You should have learned that we are superior to _all _beings. But, it looks like you're not so keen on the fact that this planet must be disintegrated into dust. Fair enough. I'll end this quickly." said the boy as he held his hand open at Goku. A blue blast was charging in his hand and Goku was not about to let the strange boy kill him.

He leapt out of the way, propelling himself upwards with his Kamehameha blast wave. He floated in the air as the boy shot his missing blast at the ground. "Ah, so you at least know how to fight. Maybe I'll enjoy this after all!" exclaimed the boy. Goku looked and saw the spot the boy's blast had hit. There was a giant hole the size of the world's largest bowling ball there. "And, as far as I know, you're stronger than I thought." said Goku. He balled his fist and concentrated his energy. His eyes turned bright blue and his hair stood up. His eyebrows turned yellow and he had a much more serious expression. His hair turned yellow and his muscles bulged up. He had turned Super Saiyan!

The boy, surprised, noted, "So, the Saiyan knows how to turn Super Saiyan. Interesting…" The boy balled his fists and concentrated his energy, much like Goku. The boy's eyes turned a bright blue and so did his eyebrows. His hair spread out and turned yellow while his muscles bulged a bit. He had also turned Super Saiyan. "You see, Saiyan? Your power is no different from mine!" Goku had never faced anyone like this before. "Normally, I would never hurt children but you're the exception!" The boy chuckled. "But, you will soon learn that I am not just a child."

Goku made the first move. He charged towards the boy and charged a blast in his hand. The boy blocked him and countered with an elbow into Goku's head. Goku flew back in recoil and powered up. There was a brighter yellow aura around him and he charged again at the boy. He punched the boy in the stomach hard and blood came out of the boy's mouth. "Yes, I see how you may be stronger than I thought." said the boy.

The battle is beginning. Who will win? Goku or the mysterious boy? Speaking of the boy, who is he really? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball ZT!


End file.
